Forgotten Days Chapter I- Do You Love Me?
by Elhaym
Summary: Chapter I of Forgotten Days...Krelian is faced with his haunting past, in the creepiest and eeriest of ways. (Please, if you will, take the time to review, I would greatly appriciate it.^_^)


This is Chapter 1 in Forgotten Days, and it was inspired by the Evangalion song "Do You Love Me", and in honor of it I named the chapter after it.  
If you have that song I strongly suggest listening to it while you read this, it definetly makes the read a lot creepier, because this is one creepy chapter.  
And please give me feedback I would greatly appriciate it^^ Thanks!  
  
******  
"Anastasia….  
  
Anastasia…."   
  
"No, no no no no, please God, no…"   
  
"Anastasia, oh God…"   
  
"Anastasia please…please don't leave me…"   
  
"Dad? Dad!"   
  
Krelian ran in immense darkness that filled the black hallway. He could see nothing, but a small light in the distance. He could hear his fathers voice, calling, filled with sadness and longing.   
  
"Where are you? Can you hear me? Dad!"   
  
"Anastasia…oh God don't take her from me! Please!" His father's voice echoed. He could not sense where his voice was; it seemed to come from all directions.   
  
Suddenly a huge mirror appeared right in front of him, and he stopped running.   
  
He could hear the whispering of voices…of a man and a woman.   
  
It seemed to come from all directions, but most loudly from the mirror.   
  
Too far away to see his reflection, he stepped close to it.   
  
But he did not see his reflection.   
  
He saw a man and a woman, standing, holding each other's hand.   
  
And they moved.   
  
'Dad? …Mom?"   
  
The man held the woman's hand, the other over her full belly, his brown eyes beaming with pride. He was tall and well tanned, dressed in Nimrod Uniform. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, the smooth contours of his face emitting bliss. His wife was of average height and beautiful, with porcelain skin and long blue hair kept back in a hair tie, flowing to her waist. A red dress of wool was worn over her bulging frame, with a simple shawl over her shoulders.   
  
They looked to each other, smiling, and kissed one another tenderly. The low, eerie whispering continued as they began to fade.   
  
Krelian stared wide-eyed and amazed.   
  
They faded to black, the whispering going on still. But suddenly a moan was faintly heard. An image began to form from the blackness in the mirror, as the groaning grew louder.   
  
Suddenly there were more loud talking, monitors.   
  
And there was the groaning of deep-rooted pain.   
  
And before him he saw the blue haired woman in labor, her face twisted in anguish, her swollen body shimmering in sweat and blood. And he saw his father grasping onto her hand, his face to her ear, as if giving her strength.   
  
And a doctor shouted louder, and his father shot up, his face horrified.   
  
The blue haired women let out a low yell and she held her face up, eyes and teeth clenched. She then opened her eyes looking up, and a tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"This is my birth," Krelian said to himself under his breath, "…mom you're in so much pain…"   
  
There was inaudible talking and shouting, and blended with the whispering that had retired to the recesses of the background, created an atmosphere that sent shivers down Krelian's spine.   
  
His father grasped tighter onto his wife's hand, his other hand shaking as he stroked it through her hair. He looked like he was trying to cover up fear. And he told her something and she grabbed both of his hands, tightly.   
  
But suddenly her eyes flared open and she screamed. A bloodcurdling scream that sparked tears in Krelians eyes. His father panicked and screamed at the doctors. The doctor was trying not to yell, and said something that was actually a little audible. Krelian strained his ears.   
  
"…is…complications…bleeding…heavily…send…..ER….now."   
  
The woman stopped screaming and was moaning inaudible words, becoming more and more delirious.   
  
The image faded again to nothing.   
  
And then the whispering abruptly ceased, and the room became very cold. Krelian could see his breath and he clasped his arms around him.   
  
For seconds the mirror remained black. Suddenly something seemed to forcefully splatter from a thrust inside the mirror, and it was red, red like blood. The entire mirror was splattered in thick blood. It cracked the mirror from top to bottom, the substance oozing. The whispering came back louder and louder and Krelian's heart pounded, terrified.   
  
The red ooze faded to a cemetery. And through the large crack Krelian could see his father standing alone, on a windy cloudy day, in front of a tombstone.   
  
"My mothers grave…" Krelian breathed softly.   
  
The room was very very cold.   
  
His father's face was stone, deathly pale, his brown eyes empty and lost. He turned around and looked towards Krelian, his blonde hair flowing across his gaunt face. Krelian jumped in his skin as his father was looking right at him. Suddenly his eyes didn't seem like that of sorrowed loss and emptiness, but of that of a lovesick lamenting man gone mad.   
  
"You…you…you took her…took her from me…"   
  
Without warning the mirror broke violently into thousands of pieces, shattering all over the floor. The last Krelian saw was his father's haunting expression.   
  
Among the whispering his fathers voice was heard, "You took her…you took her from me…you should not have been born…its not my fault, its yours…"   
  
Krelian spun around, "What, its not my fault I was born!"   
  
"You…you…"   
  
"Hey! Stop running from the blame! It's not my fault! Is that why you accuse me, to escape the agony of blame? Is that it!   
  
Krelian spun around again, but his father's voice was silent. The memories of years of torment felt by his fathers hands came rushing back to him like cold water, and he demanded bitterly,   
  
"Why did you abuse me all those years, huh! What's your reason for that!"   
  
"You…killed my Anastasia…Anastasia..." at speaking her name his voice became wounded, like the very sound of her name caused his every whim to surrender.   
  
"You took her from me!" he began to yell repeatedly, and the whispering got louder and louder. The huge sound they created was defeaning and Krelian covered his ears in vain.   
  
"No no, no I didn't, stop running! Why…I want to know…why…arrghhh…!!!"   
  
  
  
Krelian woke up gasping in a cold sweat. His thin sheet was moist at the brim, and he cast it off. It was a hot summer's night, and not even his cold sweat could keep him at low temperature. Lying on his bed in his boxers, he looked to his clock on the nightstand. 3:09 am. He gazed at the ceiling of his dormitory, breathing heavily. Training continued tomorrow and he needed sleep, but he could not sleep. Not after such a horrifying dream, a dream that was so eerily real.   
  
"Hey, man…"   
  
Krelian looked to the bed over and saw his fellow soldier in training looking up wearily from his pillow.   
  
"…Bad dream again man?"   
  
Krelian sighed and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"…Yeah."   
  
The young man yawned and turned over, his golden hair spilling over the pillow.   
  
"It's alright man just get some sleep…we've got training tomorrow-"   
  
Looking towards his clock, he corrected himself,   
  
"..which is today hombre so you should get some shut eye."   
  
The young man yawned once more before turning over and drifting off to sleep.   
  
Krelian looked at the man for a moment before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. That was the fourth time in three weeks he had had that very same dream. He was becoming concerned, very concerned. He didn't remember his mother, but he remembered all the stories his father would tell over and over, usually in drunken tears in the middle of the night. But he had never had dreams like this, not until now.   
  
Sighing, he turned over on his side. Before closing his eyes to resume slumber, he whispered, "Father...I'm an adult now, and I've put the past behind me. Please don't haunt me still in your death."   
  
  
  
******  
Thats it for Chapter 1. Chances are I'm going to revise it because I just completed it. But please send me feedback and tell me what you think. This is the last portion of Forgotten Days  
that is going to be on fanfiction.net (probably...) the rest will remain soley on my website.   
  
Well, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.^^  
  
-Elhaym 


End file.
